wfffandomcom-20200214-history
Jirosonwany
This page and property of Joaquim7210 History Background Personality Appearance Powers/Abilities Demigod Physiology : Being the son of two demigods and much stronger than a normal half god, it frightens the gods as they compare him to Cornu Mollu. *'Wakfu High Quantity :' Adamai claims that his body has an enormous amount of wakfu equal to that of Yugo , which is rare. *'Semi'-'Immortality : '''In theory you can live forever although I did not like this idea because you will see who loves to die. *'Superhuman Strength : Its natural strength is the same as a Sacrier who just got hit in the back. Although he is strong as a god, he does not know for sure the limit of this force. A curious fact that when he created he defeated a Papatudo war chief . *'Superhuman Durability : '''When he was still a baby God Xelos tried to kill him in the Flow of Time but his stamina is so high that he did nothing but made him look older temporarily. *'Superhuman Endurance : 'Based on your time with Master you have learned a lot from yourself and your body how not to get tired easily and that you can even lessen the pain and fatigue that few can do. *'Superhuman Stamina : 'Jiro has a superhuman level of stamina, allowing you to perform physical activities without tiring for a long time. This shows when he spent days reading nonstop to win the high school competition. *'Superhuman Agility & Reflexes : 'Jiro has good reflexes and agility since he was little, picking fruit simultaneously while falling from a tree after hitting it hard. Or dodging many taps of Yugo in training. *'Super Speed : 'Being classified by Evangelyne as the shadow of the yugo to achieve follows its maximum speed. *'Superhuman Regenerative Healing Factor : 'The ability to heal and recover is at a level though it does not seem to recover with frightening ease. *'Instinct Natural : '''The natural instincts to sense danger are similar to those of a dragon. A trait inherited from his grandfather of the beasts that also the '''Dragon Blood in his veins. *'Shushu Guardian :' *'Shushu possessing :' Abilities High intelligence Genius nickel : Herbalist : Cooker : Hunter : Spells Since a magic student can learn at Huppermage schools to control his power, he may have formed with praise, he can learn a lot about using runes and controlling and manipulating elements: Rune Fire Spells Rune Water Spells Rune Earth Spells Rune Wind Spells Specialty spells Rune Light and Lent Power Rune Spells Paraphernalia Travel bag Home Modified Security System : Bedrooms : Equipped Kitchen : Toilet : Meeting Room : Private Library : Garden : Creation Room : Weapons * Four Swords : * Eternal Sword : * ' Shushu Dagger : 'Lilin is It's a little demon inside the dagger that is different from other demons and kind. Armor and Shields * Dragon Armor : * Fan Shield : Jewelry and Amulets * Deluxe Mental Amulet : * Forgotten Ring : * Dofus Fakes : Relationships Lacrima Elaine Paz Lilin Yugo Percedal Amalia Master Joris Trivia/Notes * Jiro likes Elaine but didn't have the courage to declare himself. * Half of the gods want him dead, the other half want him to serve the gods. * His Master Joris enrolled him in the huppermago school for having affinities with elements after hurting God Sadita with light. Category:The Brotherhood of the Tofu Category:Huppermage Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Characters Category:Demigod Category:Immortal Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Hybrid